nostalefandomcom-20200222-history
Combat
There are several different places of combat apart from general field combat in Nostale, Instant Combat, Ice Breaker, Arena, Frozen Crown, etc.49, etc. To join, Instant Combat confirmation window pops up in the game at certain intervals. Characters join the Instant Combat according to their current level. A Confimation window will pop up before starting the combat. It is free to join. A certain amount of gold and fame will be awarded after defeating all monsters in the combat. Instant Combat is every 2 hours (12pm, 2am, 4am, 6am, 8am, 10am, 12am, 2pm, 4pm, 6pm, 8pm, 10pm). Ice Breaker Ice Breaker (IB), or "Freeze tag" is a PVP based small daily event set at different times depending on server. The aim of IB is to become member of a strong team, while defeating everyone on the other teams. To become part of a team, you must be killed only once, and unfrozen by a member of the desired team. Getting frozen twice automatically kicks you out of the current Freeze Tag game. After all participants belong to teams, the game will continue until one team is all kicked out. The winning team will be rewarded. Characters with 0 HP will be frozen, with corresponding special effects around the character's body. Double click on a frozen character and wait till the gauge is filled to revive the character. Characters revived by you will join your team. Members of a team will have the same identification color beneath the character's body. To join IB, Freeze Tag confirmation window pops up in the game at certain intervals, so when it does, simply click join. A certain amount of gold is required to join the game. Characters join the Freeze Tag according to their current level. A Confimation window will pop up before starting the combat. Once in, wait for a while after entering the Freeze Tag field. You can attack other characters after the message 'Now you can attack each other.' is displayed. Arena Arena is a map specially designed as a 'free for all' player vs player map. Different severs have different 'unwritten arena behaviour rules', so before charging in and killing everyone, its best to find these out, or it may result in the player being hunted (constantly picked on by players). To enter, press the skill shortcut K, select the motion tab and click 'Arena'. You can also enter arenas via Time Circle NPC in each town. It will cost a small amount of gold to enter. Depending on the arena category, either a family or a character will have a corresponding match history. If you win the match with the Specialist transformation in the arena, a certain amount of Specialist XP will be given based on the opponent's level. Arena matches don't require Specialist points - no SP will be spent and you can transform without any SP. Losing a match in arena will cost you any buffs you had, and some gold to respawn in arena. Frozen Crown Frozen Crown is a location/map, and also an "Act" on Nostale. It was released as part of "Act 4", and it has a snow theme. A player must ride a ship and choose the side of either "angel" or "demon" in order to have access to this map. As a PVP map, Angels must kill demons, demons must kill angels